Educated Cat Ears!
by SauceKay
Summary: Please read the chapter titled "Introduction to Educated Cat Ears!"
1. Introduction To Educated Cat Ears

Hello Readers!

If you have clicked this then you about to read my original pieces, "Educated Cat Ears" and for that I thank you for your interest.

This all started off on devaintART so every user name mentioned here, will be found there. It all begun when I teamed up with a girl to create our very own yaoi pair, which I did. I created a Neko Uke which I fondly named Dan, how ever I lost contact with the other girl so I do not know if she ever got around to do so..

Warning, I hate bad grammar and spelling issues and some chapters may be first drafts and haven't been checked yet.

Thus the epic quest begun to find Dan a soul mate. Eventually I started to do collabs and lucky for me I found some one interested in drawing Dan with their very own Neko OC. Together we started doing collabs and so far there are 2 images of the pair.

This is a Fan-Fic based on 2 OC's, one Being Dan Morimoto and the Second being Aiden Kyuu.

-It'll include:

-Neko's

-Yaoi

-Student x Teacher Relationship

-Most like for the younger teens and older/mature (PG-13)

-The odd bit of sexual theme once in while(Nothing too extreme)

They are both Neko's. This Fan-fic is based in a make believe city and every one is a Neko with both Ears and Tails. How ever this is not Loveless related, in this fan-fic they keep the ears and tails for life, regardless of what the do... Unless they are cute off ._.

Any way, the story follows the life of wannabe writer Dan, a college student who meets an outstanding Neko named Aiden who transfers to his College to be his new teacher. Follow then in a love-hate relation as Dan comes to terms of his sexuality and the fact his teacher is a ONLY a year older! (I told you he was outstanding n-n)

Staff:

Author: patamonK

Fic art work: Destinymewtwo:

Beta(yeah?): Uchiha00006:

Contributors:DestinyMewtwo and Valorie-sonsaku

The Legal stuff:

Dan Morimoto is a made up Character designed and created by me

Aiden Kyuu is a made up Character designed and created by Destinymewtwo

Kaden is a made up character designed by Valorie-sonsak

Please do not claim these characters as your own

I have permission to use Aiden and Kaden

WANTED

Some one to spell check and sort out the grammar.

You need to be able to point out mistakes since I can't tell myself (I've failed English 3 times x3)

Please apply in the comments.

Those who successfully get the job will before offered: A stamp. One free image and a mention the fan fic credits.

Cameo Appearance?

Have a neko, male or female OC around the age of 17(ish) that you would like to appear in here, let me know! You do need a image of them and I'd prefer them to be exclusive to ECE (:


	2. Chapter 1: Transfer Teacher

Educated Cat Ear's Chapter 1:

Transfer Teacher.

Winter was upon the little city of Far Core, snow fell heavily yet landed softly upon all objects in sight causing a mass winter land. Yet college went on.

November 7th, Morning. Up in apartment 103 in a fortress of student flat, an alarm went off singing its irritating tune..

"Awh shut up..." Moaned the 17 year old teenage male as he forced his way lazily towards the clock – 'Click', it went. Silence fell.

"...clock annoying...Dan sleep..." Dan wasn't one to wake up early on a morning which usually lend to his own demise via his teacher. Dan was a student at his local college studying English Literature although he found himself constantly at the mercy of his teacher for being late EVERY morning. His bad sleeping pattern had caused him to suffer from late nights, all by from reading manga all night long, after a while it soon caught up on him and only slept a few hours on a night. It had always irritated him since on days he didn't have to study he was left with no to do except watch TV, he did even favour it that much.

Half an hour later, the Neko emerged. His blonde messy hair stuck out all over the place, his blue-purple eyes clouded from tiredness and his naked skinny(1) self just in his grey, woollen track suit bottoms with his long cream tail curled around it snugly. All in all, Dan had a normal appearance apart his ears that drooped down constantly. Slowly but surely Dan made his way over to the window to open his curtains stepping over all the books and empty noddles cartons dotted around his floor,clearly showed he was the cleanest of Teenagers, yet some how Dan survived in this dump. Finally, he reached his window and open his curtains.

"Blimey..." was his first reaction the snowy inferno outside, "And Sensei expects me to get in on time to how?" He muttered to himself, amazingly he had just enough time to get to college but that now looked unlikely. The blonde frown, brushing back his hair with his fingers, his soft silky hair was the only thing he took pride in when it came to his appearance, funny really because with well groomed hair meant it was easy to tidy so he had less to work with when he gets up, typical.

After eating breakfast, getting dressed, giving his hair and teeth a quick brush, he was ready to dash out of the house along with his black fleece and college carrier case(2).

Outside was cold. Too cold, by now Dan's runny nose had turn to Icicles, his hands had gone numb, "Sensei better be grateful for this..." He whined, following with a sigh. "...so cold..."

Far core College had a poor dress code, every one had to wear a shirt with a tie and plain black trousers that looked sensible, it was also disallowed to wait coats inside the school building, it apparently made it look scruffy. "Only I would aim for a fancy college that makes you dress in so little, just to impress my family, geez..." On his way to College he watched young children play in the snow with their parents, laughing, playing and building snowmen. A loving family. Looked nice.

Sometimes he even wondered what it would be like to have a snowball fight with his old man, but that seem unlikely, he could picture his father in his head, tall and stern with lightning blonde hair just looking at him in disgust followed by him saying: 'Play in the snow? Don't be so selfish, I have work to do!'.Dan's father wasn't a easy man please, how ever he was easy to make angry, believing work is more important than his son. Disheartened, Dan carried on his walk to College, hiding his misery within his fleece collar.

Some what later, Dan finally reached his destination, "Far Core College, for a bright future" read the sigh at the entrance, it was very big headed for something that look quiet gloom-and-doom on the outside, it looked like a prison, only the in mates could escape through its bar-less windows. "And people wonder why I look down so much..." he said as he was about to cross to road -

SRRREEEECHHH! (3)  
>Suddenly went a car striking Dan down flat on his back. Many people turned to look curious to what had happened, some even gathered yet none thought of offering help or even ringing an ambulance.<p>

Who ever knocked him down had got out of there car, Dan could hear foot steps coming closer as he stayed lifeless on the ground.

"Oi, are you okay?" came a unfamiliar voice. It was a cold, harsh voice, more of a just 'I'm annoyed that you damaged my car' voice, Dan opened his eyes, his body was trembling from shock. "Are you hurt?". Dan grumbled as he sat up, holding on his left side (4)

"...Argh, that hurt..." he cried as tried getting up,

"That's what you get for not looking where you were going" said the stranger. Harsh. But true. Dan looked up, baby faced, the driver was a tall male, about 6 foot(5), handsome with spiky dark hair. "Now if you don't mind I have some where to be" he said holding his hand out. Dan scowled, he was injured and this jerk didn't seem to even care! What a guy. Any way, he took his offer to help him up to his feet, however once he was up and standing again, the stranger went back to his car and drove off, driving around Dan without waiting for him to out of way.

"What a day and it's only just begun..." sighed Dan, wincing in pain from his wound. He lifted his shirt and fleece up to check what damage had been done, "...Fab" What had been left was a nice big bruise that spread down his side and around his back, the impact did more damage than Dan originally thought, perhaps it would be a good idea to see the nurse first before going to class. Sensei, maybe a another day he will try make it on time, eh? For now, he'll just have to endure detention.

Inside was pretty descent, indoor benches, lockers, clean hallways, it even had air conditioning so it was warm enough to walk around without a jacket on. Reception was nice and cosy too, filled with welcoming staff members who worked at the desk and nice warm radiators. Down the first corridor to the left of front desk, right at the far bottom, you can find the nurse office where you'll be greeted with tea and biscuits or coffee if that is what you wanted.

"Ah Morimoto-kun, long time no see" said the nurse who knew Dan for his little accidents, very cheery and rosy as Dan walked through the door,

"Hello Nurse.." he replied, her smile soon became more serious at her patients appearance, Dan's eyes were watering from the pain, his face white as a ghost still from the shock of being hit.

"Oh my, what happened?" the nurse gasped, Dan took his jacket off then sat on the patient bench. The nurse looked like a young lady, very well presented, neat long brown hair, rather attractive in ways.

"I was hit by a car" was his blunt response, the nurses jaw dropped, unsure why he was here and not at a hospital.

"Well okay, let's see the damage" she said assuming he was hurt some where. Dan unbuttoned his shirt, taking of just slightly on his left enough to see his wound. "Gosh, Morimoto that quiet the mark you have one you, does it hurt still?", Dan nodded, bit of an obvious answer really. The nurse frowned, "honestly dear, you're a walking disaster, and on the day of your new transfer teacher too"

"Huh?" Life suddenly sparked back into Dan, "Transfer Teacher?" his expression puzzled.

"Oh yes, Ray-sensei is being transferred to another college and she'll be replaced for some one new who's transferring to this college. Funny, I saw the guy not too long ago and you wouldn't believe it" she said. Dan seemed a little relieved that he wasn't going to get detention today, how ever seemed a little disappointed to, despite all the misunderstand of his late habit, he rather got along with his Sensei.

"I see" he said,

"Don't be sad sweet heart, I'm sure your new teacher won't put you in detention every day like your old one did" The nurse said noticing Dan's gloomy expression, It seemed he wasn't told, most likely because it was on a morning whilst he wasn't there. Typical. She went over to a small cabinet and pulled out a little packet which held one tablet, she then passed to Dan, "Now take this, this'll help ease the pain till you get home, don't push yourself too hard today, seriously dear should have gone a hospital to sort yourself out"

Dan smiled,

"Now why would I do that when I Far core has such a lovely nurse like you". The nurse's ears stood up and she blushed,

"Oh Dan, you're too much, now why don't I walk you to class so you don't get in trouble" she said, Dan smiled again,

"Thanks Nurse" he said as he slipped off the bench.

* * *

><p><p>

Soon both reached Dan's classroom "13-05", the Nurse walked into the room where a round man stood at the front of the class room(6), blocking the view of Dan's new literature teacher. It was the college's principle, Newman-sama people called him. He had short cut hair with a bald patch up top, yet had very furry grey ears, it was an odd image in Dan's opinion, he told him that once and he just chuckled like a jolly fat man. Strange how Dan got along with most staff at this place, he was just one of those to be honest.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, I've brought Dan from the nurses wing" she said bowing respectively,

"Ah Dan, nice of you to show up" chuckled the old man,

"Sorry I'm late sure. I was in an accident this morning" said Dan frowning, paying no attention to the new guy.

"For once son you're actually right on time" exclaimed Newman, it was a shock even to Dan. On time. Rare times indeed. "Why don't you take a seat". Dan obeyed, taking his usual seat by the window, his tail automatically slotted between the seat and back as if it homed in. Almost instantly Dan started day dreaming, watching the gentle show fall from the sky.

"This is your new teacher from now one, I hope you treat from the same respect as Ray-san" the principle said cheerfully. I'll let you introduce yourself sir and I'll be getting back to my duties. Good luck". Then he left. The teacher wrote on the giant blackboard his full name.

"My name is Aiden Kyuu but you will refer to me as 'Sensei'" said. Dan still wasn't give a damn, he didn't even noticed it's the same guy that hit him this morning, tall, dark hair and already popular with his female neko class mates. Aiden stood very composed, wearing a smart red tie and a sensible brown sweater.

"He's so young"

"And cute!"

"Look at his ears...just so adorable!"

They squealed, Aiden sighed,

"Settle down class" he said, and they did, not fuss, no nothing. Fan girls eh, what are you going to do? "Now does any one have any questions before you start?"

A few students rose their hands and ears in excitement, it was only a small class, with only about 20 odd seats neatly lined up in rows.

"Yes you in the back..." he said pick a girl with short pink hair, it clearly wasn't her natural hair colour, her tail was brown.

"Is it true you're only 18 sensei?" She asked,

"Yes, that is correct how ever that won't change I how I treat you all." he said starring with his crimson eyes, "...I think I'll leave the question at that for today, who haven't got al day and I'm sure you want contributions to your education so today we'll have a in depth discussion on Romance(7)..." Suddenly he stopped talking, diverting his eyes at one particular student who didn't seem to be paying attention. "Oi, slacker by the window, stop day dreaming!" yelled Aiden throwing a book at Dan's head,

"OW! I wasn't even...Wait, you're the guy who ran me over this morning!" yelled Dan raising from his chair realising that now, he couldn't believe, the same guy that left him for dead on the streets was his new teacher! And made it worse was that he was only a year older!

"I didn't run you over, you walked into my car..." replied Aiden. Dan scowled.

"You just left me there!" Dan snapped back,

"Why not, you didn't look seriously hurt so it's not as if I needed to take you to hospital.."

Dan said nothing and slumped back into his chair, "before I end this conversation, you can meet me after class is out for the day. Detention"

So he got detention any way.

"What for?" Whined the blonde neko,

"Late to class, talking back to your superior and not paying attention class, I don't tolerate slackers in my class" Replied Aiden and he turned around to start writing notes on the blackboard.

Well there went his plans for later and despite there being a totally different teacher, he found himself in the same situation.

During class was quiet, no body even made so much as a peep as the all did their ideal first chapter of a romance novel which had become today's assignment and homework if in complete.

'Romance, what do I know about romance...' Dan muttered to himself. He sighed, he had no idea, he personally liked sci-fi and horror, not something fluffy and mushy... 'Romance, he HAD to pick romance...'

Dan lifted his head for a moment just to nosey, but caught Aiden turning away. He could have sworn he was being watched by him. Now he was paranoid, he hated being starred at it always gave chills down his spine, especially when it came to men.

'Why is he watching me? Doesn't he trust me or something? I'm not that bad..' Dan kept pondering.

He did it again later on, Dan caught Aiden looking in his direction even though he tried discretely going back to making notes. How frustrating. Nothing like making some one pre-occupied with some thing other than his work. Hours ticked by, two breaks and lunch had passed and Dan and still only done a page worth work, despite this suppose a lot longer, some of the girls looked like they had raced through dozens of sheets of paper. Finally the bell went, signalling college had ended today. Well for most. Dan was to spend his next two hours sat in a room writing lines saying "I must not talk back to Sensei and I should turn up on time".

Aiden walked over to Dan and handed him some scarp file paper which he was write his punishment on.

And thus he started his lines with just him and Aiden in the room, Aiden being like any other bored teenager decided he'd get out his mini portable TV and start watching it. Dan glared. It was very off putting.

"Hey...Sensei" said Dan, feeling the nervousness in the back of his throat, "That's kind of disruptive..."

"Consider it part of your punishment" Said Aiden.

"That isn't fair" said Dan,

"Yes it is, I have to stay her and supervise your punishment, therefore I can't go home and watch my TV show that you're making me my shows". To be fair, it was his own fault for giving Dan detention in the first place.

"What is your favourite show?" asked Dan,

"Yaruto...why do you ask?" wondered Aiden (8), Dan didn't actually know, it was random question out of the blue, why would he be bothered about some jerk who ran him over?

"Nothing..." truth me told, Dan actually own three volumes of Manga.(9) "Just cat's curiosity I guess..."

"You know what they say about the cat"

"Yes, yes I know, Curiosity Killed The Cat" said Dan, just like that a casual conversation started to take shape, it was strange, he found himself feeling rather content and a little please that he was getting to know Aiden, boy would the girls be jealous. Suddenly it hit Dan like a bolt of lightning, he was beginning to CARE. Some thing odd and twisted about this day just clicked and he find himself admiring the guy has abused him all day.. well twice, but it's the same thing if the pain still lingers. "Do you like any other shows?"

"Just the odd ones, but I mainly watch this, I rather favour the antics that go off in it"

Aiden was now being himself, his bossy teacher altar ego had packed up and gone home, "What about you?"

"Huh? Me...? Hm, I don't really watch anime, I prefer Manga" Dan replied,

"Is that so" said Aiden, although he seemed nicer, he still didn't seem like he wanted to much of a conversation with his Student.

Two hours flew by quickly, it was Dan's quickest detention ever but was it because he enjoyed it or did it just happen to go fast?

Dan started to pack his notes away into his bag and sort himself out. Aiden appoarched to check is paper.

"Despite your lazy behaviour you did manage to a few lines, now if only you could put that same effort into your class work, then we'd be getting some where wouldn't we?" said Dan. He was close up, Dan felt nervous. He could feel his heart begin to race within chest, worried that Aiden might hear, he attempted to hurry up.

"Thanks Sensei, but it's time we left.." he said, as he tried to leave, Aiden grabbed his student's wrist,

"Wait" he said. Dan gulped, what was this? Sweaty palms, a racing heart, burning face, unexplained feelings, all out of no where and so sudden. He was confused and didn't know what to say or do as Aiden pulled him closer. He held his junior closer to his body, tangling his own bushy black tail with Dan's milky yellow one. For one moment. Just one. They gazed into each others eyes, Dan's purple, Aiden's red. Both stood quietly to soak up this moment, it was a feeling that Dan had long forgotten, a feeling a happiness. The feeling or love.

"Sensei..." Dan whispered, his eyes shut as Aiden moved in to capture Dan's lips. It felt uneasy and wrong, but he liked it, Dan liked the feel against Aiden's mouth, his soft and gentle yet dominating and powerful touch that sent his heart racing madly, till Dan couldn't hold any more, his excitement took over as embraced Aiden closely.

Was this the start of a new love, or a new trouble?

Find out next time in ECE!


End file.
